Hagamos un cambio
by Mika Azu
Summary: La pequeña Sue Evans deseaba ser arma o tecnico?
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno es la primera historia que subo espero les guste y me digan si quieren que escriba un poquito mas de estos peques ya un poco mas grandes :)**

**#####################################################################################################**

HAGAMOS UN CAMBIO

-¡NO, NO Y NO!-gritaba la niña como si de eso dependiera su vida-Papa ¿Por qué?

Dirigiéndose a la persona que acababa de entrar a la sala.

Soul se encontraba completamente confundido con la escena que contemplaba al llegar a su casa, no entendía por qué Maka se encontraba en el sofá al borde de las lágrimas y no entendía la razón de los gritos de Sue

Maka se levanto del sofá para dirigirse hacia Soul, las lagrimas pendían de sus pestañas y aunque Soul encontraba esto de lo mas adorable, pues la hacia ver frágil y delicada no le gustaba del todo verla llorar y la tomo en brazos

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-pregunto dirigiéndose a su hija

Sue Evans era la hija de Soul y de Maka tenia nueve años y había heredado el cabello blanco de su padre y los ojos color verde botella de su madre, y según palabras de su abuelo Spirit el fuerte carácter de Kami, estaba vestida con un overol de mezclilla, playera de manga larga color gris y unos tenis blancos.

Sue suspiro y dejo caer los brazos a sus costados que hasta ese momento se encontraban cruzados, miro a sus padres y dijo con calma:-

-Es que no comprendo… porque debo ser un técnico, siempre quise ser un arma-acelero la velocidad de sus palabras-siempre he soñado con ser Death scythe como el abuelo y como papá y ahora resulta que me debo conformar con ser un simple técnico

Pronuncio esto casi gritando y sin dejar que sus padres pudieran decir algo salió corriendo del departamento. Soul y Maka se quedaron perplejos, esta se soltó de Soul para perseguir a su hija pero la agarro por la mano y meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-No, déjala que se calme, tu también necesitas tranquilizarte- la tomo de la mano y la sentó en el sofá

-Tenemos que hablar con ella-menciono Maka, su voz se notaba frustrada-pensé que se pondría muy contenta al saber que es una técnico, pero…

Soul miraba a su esposa, ya no era la muchachita de antes ahora era una mujer preciosa de 27 años, aun así se notaba decaída y el sabia la razón, ella siempre había estado orgullosa de ser una técnico de guadaña, que su hija lo negara ahora con todas sus fuerzas debía dolerle mucho.

-Venga, vamos a buscar a Sue-dijo, mostrándole una sonrisa muy cool para animarla

Maka igual sonrió

Esa era su esposa una persona que no se dejaba llevar por la tristeza y que daba lo mejor de si, sin mencionar que lo terca que era Sue lo había sacado de Maka

**"Lo he arruinado en grande, en verdad Sue Evans lo echaste todo a perder"** pensaba la pequeña mientras caminaba por Death city. Llego al parque y se sentó en una banca cerca de la cancha de basquetbol, los pies le colgaban de esta **"Hice llorar a mamá, papá se pondrá furioso cuando regrese a casa, pero siempre soñé con ser un arma"**

- ¡rayos! En verdad no quería hacerla llorar"- pronuncio esto en voz alta

-¿hacer llorar a quien?

Era una voz familiar la que Sue escucho, levanto la cara y se encontró frente a frente con Yuki, un niño de doce años, cabello negro y con mirada tranquila color azul, llevaba ropa deportiva, al parecer salió a correr, él, era el hijo de Black Star y Tsubaki

-Hola Sue-dijo este y tomando asiento- ¿Cómo estas? ¿Dónde están Albarn-san y Evans-senpai?

**"Si Yuki llama a papá senpai, pues él también es un arma, para ser precisos un sable demoniaco y su hermano menor era un sinnúmero de armas como lo era tsubaki-san"**, estaba rodeada de armas y ella solo era un técnico pensó Sue y suspiro

-mamá y papá han de estar en casa muy mal…-decía Sue mientras lo veía

-Espera – la interrumpió Yuki- ¿andas sola? Tal vez es mejor que vayas a casa ¿no crees?, te acompaño- y se puso de pie

La pequeña Evans no dijo nada solo se limitaba a verlo, Yuki al ver que no obtenía respuesta intento algo nuevo, sabia lo callada que era Sue, solo hablaba cuando estaba muy enojada o muy asustada, para sorpresa de todos era muy independiente, una persona con un carácter fuerte, reservada y buena persona así era la pequeña de los Evans

-¿Qué pasa Sue? ¿No te sientes bien? Podemos ir a otro lado si quieres

En ese momento Sue tuvo una idea, brinco de la banca, a continuacion dijo muy calmada y seria

-Yuki te propongo un trato, cambiemos

-¿He?

-Cambiemos tu se técnico y yo seré el arma

Esto tomo al niño por completa sorpresa, nunca había oído que se pudieran invertir los poderes de arma y técnico, además llevaba pensando hace meses que Sue seria una guadaña como Evans-senpai y la razón de que se le arruinara gran parte de la vida

-Sue eso no se puede, además ¿porque quieres cambiar?

-Yo deseo ser una Death scythe como papá y mi abuelo así que venga hagamos el cambio-insistió la pequeña

-Pero tu madre es una técnico y una muy buena…. ¿ya hablaste con ellos?

Pero Sue no contesto. Yuki hizo una mueca, ¿como convencer a una niña tan terca?

-A ver dame una razón para ser una Death scythe y deja a un lado a Spirit-san y a Evans-senpai dame una razón por la cual **TU** quieras ser un arma

Sue se quedo pensativa un rato, con un gesto que la hacia parecer enormemente a Maka y después de unos minutos en los cuales Yuki pensó que no le respondería ella contesto:

-Quiero ser útil a shinigami-sama, ayudar

-Todos lo son, sean armas o técnicos- menciono yuki en un intento de convencerla

-Un técnico no es nada sin arma-reclamo Sue

-Un arma tampoco es nada sin técnico-sentencio Yuki-son pocas las armas que hacen algo sin su técnico

La niña hizo un mohín y se hecho a correr, Yuki intento atraparla, pero vaya que era escurridiza, se le escapo en una intersección de tres caminos y no supo por donde se fue. Así que fue directo a buscar a los padres de Sue, cuando de repente choco con alguien, era Soul

-Ten cuidado niño-gruño Soul, después se agacho y vio de quien se trataba-¡!Yuki!

-¡Evans-senpai!-exclamo el chico

-Maka ¿no habías dicho que Sue y Yuki se encontraban juntos?-dijo Soul volteando hacia atrás

-Claro que si-contesto su esposa-sentí las almas de ambos con mi percepción

-Albarn-san-alcanzo a decir Yuki pero…

Maka cerró los ojos por un momento y los volvió abrir de golpe para solo decir "NO ESTA SOLA, SOUL"

-¿Cómo?-exclamo Soul

-¡UNA BRUJA!-grito Maka- esta con una bruja, ¡vamos Soul!

Maka extendió la mano y Soul la tomo para transformarse en guadaña, una vez convertido Maka empezó a correr, Yuki los siguió, pero pronto los perdió de vista **"Rayos porque no soy técnico para percibir almas"** pensó paradójicamente, pero ya entendía un poco más a Sue, además pudo sentir algo mas…

Sin advertencia alguna sintió y escucho un gran estruendo, se dirigió corriendo a esa dirección, llego a un callejón sin salida y lo que vio lo sorprendió y aterrorizo, Sue se encontraba en el fondo del callejón muerta de miedo, en medio había una bruja y al principio del callejón los padres de Sue, llevando a cabo la resonancia de almas ¿era ese el caza demonios? ¿Era esa la onda anti demonios que su madre le menciono un día? Era sorprendente ¿algún día podría hacer eso con Sue?. Todo termino muy rápido, cuando la hoja de la guadaña corto a la bruja por la mitad Soul volvió a su forma humana y Maka corrió hacia su hija.

-¡Sue, Sue! ¿Estas bien?

-Si mamá estoy bien –dijo ya en brazos de su madre-y…. Lamento lo que dije sobre no querer ser técnico, me equivoque Yuki tiene razón, me hizo comprender que arma y técnico se necesitan-soltó Sue sin dejar de sollozar

-Por supuesto que nos necesitamos mutuamente-intervino Soul-estar solo no seria muy cool- y sonrió

Detrás de Soul se encontraba Yuki que se acercó y comenzó a decir:

-Sue... yo entro a Shibusen antes que tú, pero prometo no escoger técnico hasta que tú seas admitida

-¿En serio Yuki?- Pregunto Sue desde los brazos de su madre y le ofreció el dedo meñique al chico

-Lo prometo- y ambos entrelazaron los meñiques con una sonrisa

Soul bufo y Maka solo soltó una risa para burlarse de su marido. Suponía que a Soul no le hacia ni pizca de gracia que su hija ya tuviera un compañero

**######################################################################################################**

**Pense que seria el único capitulo, pero alargue la historia :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Al principio pensé en escribir esta historia de un modo, pero después empezó a crearse la historia por si sola XD que curioso ¿no creen? tampoco creo hacerla tan larga sin embargo me divierto al escribirla, espero que les guste leerla**_

**ALGUNOS AÑOS DESPUÉS**

Eran las nueve de la mañana y los estudiantes de Shibusen se dirigían a sus clases, todo pintaba para ser un día tranquilo. Yuki recién llegaba y abrió la taquilla donde guardaba los zapatos, de ella cayeron varias cartas que recogió y guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¡Hola Yuki!-saludo un muchacho de cabellos y ojos castaños, aproximadamente de unos 16 o 17 años-¿Qué? ¿Hoy no hay cartas?

-Hola Paul-contesto Yuki- y no, hoy no hay cartas

El chico lo miro algo escéptico, pero igual le dio la mano y luego se marcho, Yuki se recargo en su taquilla y suspiro aliviado. Ya no era el niño de doce años ahora tenia diecisiete y vaya que había crecido era un chico muy apuesto algo tímido (al contrario de su padre y su hermano) atento con la gente (si yuki es idéntico a su Tsubaki)

-¿No se porque te molestas en ocultarlo?

El chico de ojos azules dio un respingo, volteo a ver quien lo había tomado por sorpresa

-Me espantaste Alec-le dijo al chico de cabello negro y ojos ámbar que se encontraba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me escabullí de mi padre, empezó a decir algo acerca de la simetría, pero me las ingenie para salir del problema-dijo Alec al sonreír para saludar a su amigo- pero eso no importa, contesta mi pregunta

¿He? ¿Qué quieres de….

-No te hagas tonto Yuki-lo interrumpió Alec-todas esas cartas son de personas que piden ser tu técnico y a ti ni te importa

-No es así

-Déjame terminar-pidió el chico-llevas tres años en Shibusen y nunca haz tenido un técnico

Yuki se encogió de hombros y solo dijo:

-Eso es asunto mio no sé que te preocupa

-Mira que voy a descubrir que pretendes, sé que no es nada malo, pero igual da risa molestarte-y Alec se alejó sonriendo pícaramente

-Gracioso igual que siempre-dijo Yuki al suspirar algo exasperado y lo vio alejarse

**"Llego tarde llego tarde"** pensaba Sue mientras subía corriendo las escaleras de Shibusen "**primer día y llego indebidamente tarde, pero la única culpable soy yo"** iba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta por donde pisaba o mas bien a quien acababa de arrollar

-¡Lo siento lo siento!-se disculpo-¿Yuki?

Si había tirado a Yuki que aunque era más alto que ella se encontraba muy distraído, este la volteo a ver y se quedo embobado al verla, iba con una coleta amarrando su albino cabello y resaltando con el peinado sus ojos verde botella, vestía con un uniforme de shibusen color negro, (así como el Tsugumi en soul eater NOT) una bufanda verde oscuro y unos guantes blancos como los de su madre

-Sue llegas tarde- le dijo a la muchacha poniéndose de pie

-Lo se ¿y tu que haces afuera?-pregunto la chica

-Nada, igual se me hizo tarde-contesto este

-Entonces hay que apurarnos, por cierto….- no termino la frase, pero le mostró el dedo meñique

Con este hecho Yuki solo pudo sonreír y ver como la chica se dirigía a su clase para después ir a la suya

Mientras tanto en la Death Room Maka Soul y Death the kid (nuevo Shinigami-sama) se encontraban en plena charla

-¿para que nos llamaste Kid-kun?-pregunto Maka

-Es algo importante lo que debo decirles Maka, ¿recuerdan que paso hace cinco años?

-¿hace cinco años?-pregunto Soul-¿te refieres a lo de la bruja?

-Exacto

-¿y? ¿Qué con eso?-insistió Soul

-Que no fue una casualidad-miro a ambos y dijo- no es fácil, pero debo decirles que van tras de Sue

Maka y Soul abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente

-¿¡Porque!?-exclamo Maka-¿Qué quieren con mi hija?

Y Soul apoyaba asintiendo con la mirada a su esposa

-Exactamente porque es tu hija, tu madre y tu, ambas han forjado Death Scythe y poseen ondas anti demonio, lo que pensamos es que no querían arriesgarse a que Sue fuera una amenaza más, por eso la atacaron cuando era pequeña

-¿Y donde hay que ir? ¿En donde esta esas brujas? Para ir por ellas-solto Soul de repente, era obvio que no se quedaría cruzado de brazos mientras alguien amenazaba a su hija y Maka asintió para apoyarlo

-Tendrían que salir mañana en la mañana y dejar sola a Sue no es una opción, además tengo entendido que es su primer día en Shibusen

-Por eso no te preocupes Sue ya tiene compañero-dijo Maka con una sonrisa- y se podría decir que al menos ambos saben lo básico

Kid la miro algo sorprendido, pero confiaba en ella, Soul solo rodó los ojos

Yuki no entro a clase durante la mañana, por qué solo él lo sabia **"No debería pensar así sobre ella, es menor que yo y lo mas seguro es que solo me quiera como amigo, como un hermano mayor después de todo ella es hija única, sin embargo siempre me a parecido tan linda…. ¡RAYOS! Maldito el momento en el que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos"** pensaba el muchacho mientras estaba sentado y con la cabeza recargada en una mesa de la biblioteca **"quizá… deba romper mi promesa aunque lo mas seguro es que me termine odiando por eso ¡No! Me guste ella o no me guste ella al menos debo cumplir la promesa después de todo ya espere tres años"**

Sue no estaba muy cómoda entre sus compañeros sino que buscaba a alguien en especial y no dejaba de preguntarse donde estaría Yuki** "¿y si ya tiene técnico? ¿Y si no me espero?"** Esto la preocupaba mucho no sabia el porqué, pero si de verdad Yuki no la había esperado no lo perdonaría jamás, hicieron una promesa y eso era sagrado para ella, así se lo habían enseñado su padre y su madre

En ese momento se le acerco una chica y Sue le respondió que ella también era técnica y que no podían hacer pareja y prefirió salir antes de que alguien más le pidiera ser su compañera, ella si tenia claro que había hecho una promesa. La verdad solo conocía el Shibusen por las pocas veces que su madre y padre la habían llevado, aun así se las ingenio para no perderse, Maka le había enseñado a desarrollar su percepción de almas,** "supongo que así puedo buscar a Yuki aunque es imperfecta"** pensó la chica

-¡Paul deja de molestar!-exclamaba Yuki

-¿No que no había cartas hoy?-preguntaba Paul con sarcasmo, ondeando tres sobres abiertos y dos cerrados- y al parecer todas son de chicas, ¡eres todo un Don Juan!

Ambos iban corriendo por los pasillos, Paul huyendo y Yuki persiguiéndolo hasta que llegaron a una parte resbalosa y los dos cayeron quedando a los pies de una rubia y de un albino que los miraban con sorpresa y medio divertidos

-¡Albarn-san, Evans-senpai!-proclamo Yuki muy sorprendido y poniéndose en pie de inmediato saludo cordialmente-que gusto verlos

-Hola Yuki-saludaron Maka y Soul al mismo tiempo

-Estamos ocupados, tenemos que ir a ver a tus padres- dijo Maka-si ves a Sue acompáñala a la casa ¿podrías hacerme ese favor?

Yuki asintió y los vio marcharse de Shibusen

-¿No eran esos Maka y Soul Evans? ¿En serio los conoces?-pregunto Paul sorprendido-¿Por qué la llamas Albarn? ¿Y no Sue es su hija? ¿Por qué te la encargan? No me digas que andas de niñero de la pequeña princesa de la guadaña mortal y la famosa técnica

-Deja de ser tan preguntón ¿quieres?-le reclamo Yuki a su amigo- y dame eso- quitándole las cartas que después de todo debían ser privadas

Había algo que no le cuadraba de todo eso, pero en lugar de seguirse cuestionando se marcho a clase, para después buscar a Sue y acompañarla como la madre de esta le había pedido, sin imaginar que Sue andaba buscándole en ese preciso momento.

_**Si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia con gusto las leeré :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno no se como ir avanzando se podría decir que tengo todo y al mismo tiempo nada se que es un fic muy sencillo, pero espero que disfruten este tercer capitulo :D#**

**####################################################################################################**

Una pareja de casados bajaba por las escaleras de Shibusen, tomados de la mano, la mujer se veía preocupada y el hombre con cara de fastidio un fastidio que tuvo que reflejar en su comentario.

-¿No se como se te ocurre?

-El ¿que?-pregunto Maka saliendo de sus pensamientos un momento

-El encargar a un chico de diecisiete años cuidar de mi pequeña

-¿De que hablas? Yuki la cuidara bien de…-pero Soul la interrumpió

-No pusiste atención a lo de "chico de diecisiete años cerca de mi hija"-dijo el albino ya molesto

-Yuki es todo un caballero, cuidara bien de Sue y ella ya no es una pequeña sabe cuidarse y tu deberías tratarla con mas confianza-explico Maka sin inmutarse.

Lo único que pudo hacer Soul fue fruncir el ceño **"Maka no entiende nada"** pensó este. El albino había notado desde hace un tiempo como el hijo de Tsubaki y Black Star veía a Sue, la miraba con una cara de "bobo" según el mismo, cuando ella sonreía él lo hacia, cuando ella se preocupaba el siempre preguntaba el porqué, si ella se ponía triste el hacia lo que fuera para que volviera a sonreír. Esa clase de actitudes eran las mismas que el tenía con su esposa, pero parecía que su esposa era muy corta para notarlo.

Llegaron a casa de sus amigos y estos los recibieron cordialmente, les explicaron la situación y que si podían cuidar de Sue.

-¿No crees que es mejor que vayamos? Por si las dudas-pregunto Tsubaki

-¡Nada de creer nosotros iremos con ustedes, no dejaremos que nada le pase a la hija de nuestros amigos, si hay un enemigo tan poderoso es mejor que vaya!- exclamo Black Star

-Pero ¿sus hijos?-pregunto Maka

-Bueno, ellos ya pueden cuidarse y Yuki es muy responsable, de una forma u otra siempre mantiene en orden a Yuta –dijo Tsubaki-al menos la mayoría de las veces

-¿entonces? ¿Cuando partimos?-pregunto Black Star

-Mañana en la mañana-dijo Maka-pero ¿están seguros?

-Por supuesto-contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo

Después de esto planearon como procederían con respecto a la bruja y después de acordar un lugar y la hora Maka y Soul se despidieron para prepararse. Lo único que había en la mente de Soul era "Mi niña con ese tipo, solos por quien sabe cuantos días" Maka se dio cuenta de la mirada pesimista de su esposo y pregunto:

-¿Que te ocurre?

-Nada querida nada-contesto este, sabiendo que su esposa no le haría el menor caso y que lo tacharía de paranoico

Mientras tanto en Shibusen se respiraba un ambiente tranquilo y Sue estaba disfrutando de su caminata por la escuela, pero necesitaba encontrar a Yuki inmediatamente, **"en que clase me dijo que iba, sé que me lo dijo cuando recién entro, ¡ya lo recordé!"** pensó Sue, uso su percepción una ves más y pudo localizar por un leve momento su alma, subió a uno de los pisos de los grupos superiores y se acercó a una chica para preguntar por la persona que buscaba

-Disculpa, ¿me podrías decir donde se encuentra la clase de la Luna menguante?

-La clase de la Luna menguante se encuentra dos pisos arriba en una de las aulas de la derecha, no recuerdo cual es exactamente, pero esta por ahí-contesto una chica que se veía apurada-por cierto lindo cabello-sonrió

Sue se le quedo viendo algo extrañada, pero agradeció el cumplido antes de que la chica se volteara para marcharse. Se dispuso a subir los dos pisos que le faltaban, pero en ese momento alguien la tomo del brazo, volteo para ver de quien se trataba, no conocía al chico que la estaba deteniendo así que jalo su mano inmediatamente y lo miro con el ceño fruncido, el chico noto que la muchacha lo miraba de mala manera y se apresuró a calmarla.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención espantarte así-dijo el muchacho alzando los brazos

Tenía un cabello alborotado de color negro, ojos castaños, nariz fina y un aire de seguridad como si no cometiera errores nunca. Sue siguió mirándolo extrañada, tenia algo que hacer, necesitaba hacerlo ahora.

-Mira necesito hablar contigo-dijo el muchacho-pero cuando me di cuenta habías salido del salón de clase y por lo que veo te la haz pasado de un lado a otro. Mi nombre es Ian Wickel-ofreciéndole la mano.

-Sue Evans-contesto la chica sin aceptar la mano que el joven le ofrecía

El muchacho solo le sonrió y retiro la mano

-Si lo se, por todas partes se esta diciendo que la hija de Maka Evans entro hoy a Shibusen

Sue se sorprendió por este comentario, sabia que su querida madre era famosa, pero no tanto, la verdad no conocía a mucha gente aparte de Yuki ,Yuta, la hija de Patty, Shinigami-sama (ni siquiera conocía al hijo de Kid) y Ángela nee-chan, aun así ella estaba muy feliz con eso, no era como si hablara mucho.

-Por eso me gustaría saber si tu…

Era cierto que todo el mundo estaba hablando de Sue al menos eso fue lo que escucho Yuki durante toda la tarde _"¿Ya la viste? "Si es una chica de cabello blanco" "Según esto su abuela y su madre han forjado Death Scythe" "Seria esplendido tenerla como meister" "Pero es novata ¿no? "Es muy bonita"._

Todos los comentarios eran parecidos, Yuki trataba de no hacer caso pero…** "¿Cómo todo el mundo se entero que Sue esta en Shibusen? ¿No se supone que se encuentra solo en su salón de clase? ¿Es cosa de Alec? Pero ellos dos no se conocían ¿o si?"** se decía a si mismo el muchacho

-¡Yuki!-dijo Alec dándole una fuerte palmada en la nuca, sacando a Yuki de sus infinitas preguntas sin respuesta-¿Por qué no me dijiste que la pequeña Sue fue admitida hoy? Caramba ni siquiera mi padre me lo menciono

-Cof… cof por algo habrá sido-dijo Yuki sobándose la nuca- y si Sue te escucha diciéndole pequeña se molestara

-Eso es lo de menos, nunca la he visto solo he escuchado a mi padre hablar de ella, en verdad me gustaría conocerla-dijo contento

-Si, yo también- exclamo Paul que los había escuchado hablar

-Claro-dijo Yuki, se puso en marcha, pero con la cabeza en dirección al patio

Iban bajando las escaleras del edificio, hacia el piso donde se le daban clases a los novatos, Alec y Paul le peguntaban al joven de ojos azules como era Sue, pero el chico solo los veía y decía "mejor la conocen primero" y seguían caminado

-¿Y de donde la conoces? Yuki-le pregunto Paul

-Desde pequeños-le contesto dándose cuenta de que no tenia chiste ni porque ocultarlo

-Nunca la mencionaste antes ¿no se hablan bien?

-Hablamos muy bien-dijo Yuki de inmediato

Alec solo los observaba, quería ver si podía sonsacarle a Yuki algo del porque no escogía técnico, conocer a Sue Evans era, en ese momento su segunda prioridad, terminaban de bajar la escalera cuando noto que Yuki abría mucho los ojos, fruncía el ceño ligeramente y por un corto momento.

-¿Entonces accederías a lo que te estoy pidiendo, tal vez no sean las mejores razones, pero en definitiva me harías muy feliz-decía un muchacho de cabello negro despeinado tomando ambas manos de Sue

-Claro… claro que si- le contestaba una chica de cabello blanco y ojos verdes algo sorprendida

Yuki salió disparado en esa dirección intentando parecer tranquilo Paul y Alec lo siguieron, el segundo mirando a su amigo.

**"¿Acceder? ¿Acceder a que Sue?" ¿de que va esto?"** se preguntaba Yuki muy molesto, aunque aparentándolo lo mejor que podía, ya que el otro sujeto estaba tomando las manos de la chica que le gustaba, no mas que gustar, ese tipo estaba aferrado a la muchacha que amaba desde hace años.

-¡Sue!-la llamo Yuki cuando se encontraba como a 5 metros de las dos personas que se tomaban de las manos

-Yuki,-respondió a la voz tan familiar de su amigo y volteo, sin embargo en ese momento

-¡Wickel, Evans!-llamo la misma chica que se habia aproximado a Sue en un principio de la clase-Sid-sensei los esta buscando desde hace horas

Y como se encontraba más cerca que los tres chicos mayores jalo a Ian y aunque Sue casi se alcanza a zafar (era bastante rápida) no lo logro, la chica los jalo a ambos por el cuello de la ropa. Yuki se aproximó lo mas rápido que pudo y extendió la mano, Sue hizo lo mismo, pero ambos solo rozaron las yemas de sus dedos. Yuki se quedo con un gesto torcido, Sue solo le sonrió y articulo con los labios un "hablamos luego" que el muchacho pudo leer

**"Esta chica tiene una fuerza endiablada"** pensaba la muchacha mientras era arrastrada por su compañera **"y eso que he visto a mamá realmente enojada, lo mejor será no discutir con ella. Y para colmo ya había encontrado a Yuki"** soltó un solo suspiro y volteo a ver a Ian que comenzó a decir:

-Bueno ya estuvo bien, podemos caminar solos, así que suéltanos

-Como quieran-los soltó y de inmediato se pusieron en pie-se saltaron las clases Dios sabrá la razón y ninguno de los dos tiene compañero aun.

-No es asunto tuyo eso ya lo solucionamos.

-Cierto-dijo Sue de mala gana

La chica alzo una ceja y señalo la puerta que estaba a su izquierda.

-Los espera Sid-sensei-y se fue.

-Mejor entramos-comento Sue y el chico asintió.

Mientras tanto tres chicos de la clase de la Luna menguante se encontraban con distintos estados de animo, uno no paraba de reír con la escena que recién había visto, otro solo veía a un tercero, que en ese momento parecía algo distante como si le acabaran de aventar una cubetada de agua fría

-Bien ya vi el punto aquí-dijo Alec dejando de mirar a Yuki y recargándose en la pared con aire de superioridad

-¿Qué punto?-dijo Yuki recuperando su habitual tranquilidad

-Nada, yo me voy- y se marcho

-Yuki-hablo Paul dejando a un lado su risa y posando la mano en el hombro de su amigo-se ve que te gusta esa niña

Yuki suspiro y dijo:

-Si, esta bien, si me gusta, le quiero desde hace años, ya lo dije ¿contentos?-exclamo sin alzar la voz-Y ahora veo a un tipo que le toma de las manos y le dice que si accede ¿a que? no se.

-Cálmate no es como si estuviera en tu contra, me alegro por ti-y sonrió-con razón no haces caso a ninguna de las chicas de aquí, pero ¿ya se lo dijiste? Esta recién confesión debiste decírsela a ella ¿sabes?

-Ni siquiera se si ella me corresponda-contesto muy agradecido después de que su amigo no se burlara de el-lo mas probable es que me vea como un hermano mayor

Y apoyo la mano en su cabeza lamentándose por el hecho de que Sue lo viera como un hermano en lugar de un posible novio.

Ya eran cerca de las seis de la tarde y las clases al menos las obligatorias terminaban en la escuela. Sue salía de Shibusen y se disponía ir a casa, en ese momento vio a Yuki recargado en uno de los pilares de la entrada con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón mirando hacia a las escaleras.

-¡Yuki!-lo llamo la chica

-Sue, ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué te buscaba Sid-sensei?-fue la respuesta del chico

-Nada importante, bueno si, era acerca de mi compañero, pero ya le explique la situación y le dije que ya tengo-dijo sonriendo

-¿A si? Y ¿entonces?-pregunto el joven algo desanimado

-A partir de mañana comenzamos a entrenar tú y yo

-¿mañana? ¿Tu y yo?-

-Claro ¿que pensabas?-pregunto Sue extrañada

-No es que… el chico con el que estabas le dijiste algo de aceptar y….

-Eso, no es lo que crees-lo interrumpió la jovencita rápidamente notando por donde iba su amigo-el solo me pidió un favor, ¿quieres saber cual?

Yuki alzo la ceja y pregunto:

-¿Qué tramas Sue? Te conozco así que…

-Quiere conocer a mi papá-soltó de repente la chica-él es una guadaña y admira a papá, reconoció mi apellido y me rogó que le presentara a mi padre así que accedí, aunque a papá no le gustan esas cosas lo se, pero me insistió mucho.

Aunque el chico no lo quisiera admitir ahora estaba totalmente relajado y para no decir algo que fuera a romper el ambiente lo único que se le ocurrió fue jalar un poco la bufanda de la muchacha, para ir jugando con ella todo el camino hasta su casa, sabia que no podía permitirse más. La chica solo lo veía con un falso gesto de molestia y volvía a jalar para que el muchacho le regresara la bufanda, pero ambos reían por lo bajo.

-¿Se van?-preguntaba Sue a sus padres

-Es necesario Sue, Kid nos encomendó trabajo-le contestaba Maka-también tus padres nos acompañan Yuki, por eso te pido que cuides a Sue y a tu hermano también

-Por supuesto Albarn-san-contesto Yuki para después ver a cierta chica que ponía los ojos en blanco y sonreírle.

-Partimos mañana a primera hora-dijo Soul asomándose de su cuarto

-Supongo que no los veré cuando se vayan-y beso a sus padres en ambas mejillas-no se preocupen estaré bien.

Y durante la madrugada Maka y Soul salieron para encontrarse con sus compañeros y dirigirse a su nueva misión.

_**####################################################################################################**_

_**¿Que les pareció? ¿acaso voy muy lenta o muy rápido con la historia? me encantaría leer sus comentarios para ver si debo mejorar en algo :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Por alguna razon me costo escribir este capitulo no queria adelantar nada, pero todo se revolvia, lo bueno es que pude solucionarlo XD espero lo disfruten**_

_**###################################################################################################**_

Sus padres habían partido muy temprano, tanto que al levantarse a las cinco de la mañana ya no estaban, pero lo que la despertó no fue la ausencia de ellos. Lo que la despertó fue una pesadilla, de esas que hacen que despiertes con el corazón palpitante, la respiración agitada, sudor frio y esa tremenda pulsación de miedo que provoca que ya no puedas dormir. Hace mucho que ya no soñaba con eso, se miraba las manos abriéndolas y cerrándolas una y otra vez, pero nada iba a cambiar, así que opto por ir a bañarse y prepararse, aunque sabia que igual tendría que esperar para ir a Shibusen.

Después de bañarse se cambio, se puso un short, mallas azul marino debajo y una playera de manga larga del mismo color. Se dio cuenta que aun era demasiado temprano y se dirigió a un pequeño cuarto que se encontraba al final del departamento, en él había un bonito piano de color negro y en la pared una repisa llena de partituras, tomo una al azar, se sentó enfrente del piano y se puso a tocar Liebestraum de Franz Liszt (sueño de amor). Aparte del color de cabello, el gusto por la música era algo que le había heredado su padre, que le enseño a tocar desde que tenia 8 años. Tocar esa pieza le producía placer a su alma, pero ella aun no se daba cuenta del porqué. Tomo otras dos partituras al azar y se paso la madrugada tocando hasta que fue la hora de irse a la escuela.

Mientras tanto en una ciudad de Alemania los padres de los jovenes llegaban a dejar sus cosas, para descansar un rato y poder partir

-¿Cómo crees que se encuentren los chicos Maka?-preguntaba Tsubaki

-Bueno apenas partimos hace unas horas, pero lo mas seguro es que estén bien-tranquilizo Maka a su amiga

Los esposos de ambas se encontraban bostezando y no ponían mucha atención a la platica de sus mujeres, cosa que cambio, al menos por parte de Soul cuando escucho la frase "Confió en Yuki para que cuide de Sue" por parte de su esposa

-¿Qué pasa amigo?-pregunto Black Star

-Nada-contesto inmediatamente Soul, **"No puedo decirle que pienso que su hijo es un verdadero rufián"** pensó este

-¿Les parece si nos vemos después de descansar y comer algo?-pregunto Maka

-Si, yo al menos necesito dormir-dijo Black Star y se fue con Tsubaki a su habitación

-¿La encontraste?-pregunto Soul cuando sus amigos se hubieran ido

-Si-asintió Maka-Kid dijo que teníamos que encontrar a la bruja Mel, pero ¿Por qué ella?

-Lo más seguro es que sea la líder de un grupo de brujas alborotadoras y muy tontas

Maka sonrió de lado y tomo la mano de su marido para poder ir a dormir juntos.

Ya en Shibusen había una pareja de técnico y arma que tenían una pequeña discusión en el patio, nada trascendental.

-No hay remedio Sue, quítatelos-decía Yuki de manera tranquila y extendiendo la mano

-No puedo, es más no quiero-decía la chica con el ceño fruncido-¿No hay otra opción?

-Sera difícil que puedas blandirme con ellos-decía su arma cruzando los brazos divertido por el geste de su técnico.

-Esta bien-decía Sue mientras se quitaba los guantes que le había regalado su madre y se los dio a Yuki-cuídalos ¿quieres?

-Por supuesto-y los guardo en su mochila-entonces ¿podemos continuar?

-Si claro, pero nunca he entrado en resonancia con alguien que no sea mi padre-contesto la chica

El joven se transformo en arma y Sue tomo el sable.

-Pesas un poco ¿sabes?-le dijo la muchacha

-¿tu crees?-dijo Yuki-¿alguna ves haz tomado un sable?

-Ya te dije que con el único que he entrado en resonancia es con mi padre, que no pesaba nada y mira que es más grande que un sable-decía la muchacha de los ojos verdes

-Bueno ya, solo intenta la resonancia

En ese momento Yuki pudo sentir el alma de Sue, para el una experiencia increíble, era como una bonita melodía que descendía y bajaba de tonos, que cambiaba de armonía repentinamente y que con cada movimiento vibraba exquisitamente, pero llena por momentos de melancolía "¿melancolía?" pensó el chico, que instintiva y rápidamente pregunto:

-¿Cómo te sientes Sue?

-¿Yo? Bien ¿Por qué?-con una sonrisa en la cara-pero sigues pesando, no se el porque

-Yo lo se-dijo una voz

Y en lugar de alzar el arma la chica soltó a Yuki, este cayo y se transformo, Sue fue para ayudarlo y se tiro al piso junto a él, quedando frente a frente.

**"Demasiado cerca, demasiado cerca"** pensaba el chico **"¿Qué hay con este nuevo aroma a manzana? ¿Y desde cuando es tan guapa?"** al notar las mejillas tersas de la chica y posando la vista en sus labios que pronunciaron un "lo siento, lo siento ¿estas bien?

-¡Si! Claro claro-menciono el chico y se volvió con el ceño fruncido hacia el que había interrumpido su entrenamiento con Sue-y tu Alec no deberías llegar así

-¿Así? ¿Así como?-se burlo el chico -perdón si interrumpo algo, tu debes ser Sue Evans o ¿me equivoco?-dijo ofreciéndole la mano para levantarla-Soy Alec el hijo de Shinigami-sama

Sue lo vio con desconfianza al principio, pero al escuchar el nombre del director de la escuela accedió a darle la mano.

-Si soy yo-y por alguna razón volteo a ver a Yuki, que estaba aun en el piso-¿te ayudo?

-No gracias-poniéndose en pie el solo y sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa

No era que no quisiera que la chica le tocara, más bien sentía que su fuerza de voluntad decaía cada vez más ante las ganas de tomarla en brazos y besarla. En el poco rato que se sacudía el polvo se lo imagino **"¡basta ya, maldita sea!"** se regañaba a si mismo, no quería idealizar algo que no podría ser jamás y cambio de tema de inmediato

-¿Qué se supone que sabes Alec?-pregunto el joven

-Sus almas no están en total resonancia, por eso a Sue-chan le cuesta un poco mantenerte

-No es posible-exclamo Sue repentinamente-¿Por qué no hemos de estar en total resonancia?

Ante la reacción de la chica Alec la quiso tranquilizar

-No te preocupes, es algo que se puede corregir, solo es cosa de practica y de mucha platica en serio.

La chica agacho la mirada y Yuki volteo para ver su amigo muy enojado

-Sue, enserio que lo pueden arreglar-señalo Alec al ver peligro en la cara de su amigo-mira yo me voy para que sigan entrenando, te veo al rato Yuki necesito hablar contigo- y se marcho de inmediato.

-Es algo impulsivo, pero es buena persona

-Es mi culpa, en verdad lo siento, tu te has esperado un montón de tiempo sin técnico y llego yo sin saber hacer nada practico-termino de decir esto y se hecho a correr hacia la clase de la luna llena

-¡SUE!-grito el muchacho mientras la perseguía, pero no la alcanzo-no se de donde saca tanta velocidad, avergonzado debería estar yo, hijo de ninjas y no puedo alcanzar a una muchacha-se dijo Yuki en un susurro, pero si algo tenia Sue, es que era bastante rápida-¿acaso nunca la voy a poder alcanzar?

-Se fue, que bueno-dijo una voz detrás de Yuki

-Ya déjate de bromitas tontas Alec, ¿Qué pasa?

-Ya cálmate, cuando se trata de ella te pones de un humor, pero bueno-dijo Alec-lo que digo es que su sincronía es imperfecta por parte de ambos, tu deberías ser honesto

-Dijiste por parte de ambos ¿y ella?-pregunto el muchacho de ojos azules muy curioso

-Solo te recomiendo que seas honesto con ella-dijo Alec, sabiendo la razón de la pregunta de su compañero

**"Honesto con ella que fácil para el decirlo".** Eso jamás seria sencillo, no así.

**"A de pensar que estoy loca, sé que es mi culpa, no debí…**

Choco contra alguien y cayo, levanto la vista, se trataba de un chico (era idéntico a Black Star de joven solo que con una ropa diferente)

-¿Qué pasa Sue-chan?-pregunto a la muchacha sin ayudarla a levantarse

-Quita el "chan"-dijo esta poniéndose en pie-solo eres un año mayor que yo

-Ser mayor es ser mayor-dijo Yuta con una gran sonrisa – ¿no se supone que estabas entrenando con mi hermano?

-Claro

-¿Entonces?

-Solo tomo un descanso-dijo arreglándose la playera

-Muy bien, pero no es bueno descansar tanto, mejor que entrenes mas-y la fue empujando por la espalda, (claro con protestas de la chica) hasta que llegaron donde Yuki y Alec estaban hablando.

La muchacha tenía vergüenza por haber salido corriendo sin explicación alguna, de hecho no tenia ninguna, así que no hablo, a lo que Yuki dijo sonriendo

-¿Continuamos?

Sue asintió levemente.

-Hola hermano-saludo Yuta

-Hola ¿y tu compañera?-pregunto su hermano por lo regular siempre estaban juntos

-Descansando, por cierto, Alec tu padre te busca-dijo Yuta sin rodeos

-Voy, piensa lo que te dije-comento el chico de ojos ámbar señalando a Yuki con el dedo

-¿Qué le dijiste?-pregunto Yuta mientras se alejaban de la pareja

-Deberías suponerlo

-Que se le confiese a Sue supongo-dijo Yuta-se lo he dicho yo, durante el último año, pero no hace caso, le gusta sufrir, le iba hacer el favor de decírselo, pero se molesto mucho y me lo prohibió

-Es porque eres escandaloso, deja que él se lo diga-comento Alec-por cierto ¿tu sabes si Sue siente algo por tu hermano?

Yuta puso sus manos atrás de la nuca y dijo:

-No lo se, pasan mucho tiempo juntos, y se ven contentos, pero ella nunca ha comentado nada

-Pienso que ella misma no sabe lo que siente-dijo Alec en voz baja

Yuta lo volteo a ver, sin embargo ya no dijeron nada y siguieron caminando

-Bueno pues hay que seguir-aconsejo Yuki

-Si- contesto Sue

El chico se volvió a transformar y Sue lo tomo. No era nada mala blandiendo la espada, se podía notar que había practicado a escondidas, pero Yuki no comento nada sobre eso, el único inconveniente era que pesaba más de lo que debería

Daban las cuatro de la tarde cuando Sue dijo:

-Estoy cansada y ya terminaron las clases-mientras se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas en el pasto y su compañero volvía a su forma humana

-Si yo también, pero debo ir a mi salón

-¿Aun tienes clase?-pregunto la joven

-Solo una

-Ya veo-dijo Sue tomando su cabello y peinándolo-no les gustaría a Yuta y a ti cenar en mi casa, después de todo sus padres no están

-Claro- contesto Yuki sonriendo y conteniendo el balbuceo que amenazaba con salir de sus labios

-Entonces me voy antes-Sue se levanto y se marcho inmediatamente

Yuki se quedo viéndola al irse hasta que…

-En lugar de solo verla, deberías decirle que la amas-comento su hermano menor dejándose caer de un árbol cercano

-¿Por qué todos son tan insistentes? Pregunto Yuki un poco exasperado-y ¿desde cuando estas ahí?

-Lo suficiente para saber que vamos a cenar fuera de casa-contesto con gesto pícaro-no es por nada pero la única que sabe cocinar en casa es mamá

-Si ya lo creo-lo apoyo su hermano mayor poniéndose en marcha a su ultima clase.

Sue había terminado de preparar la cena y esperaba a sus invitados, que se encontraban en camino, pero enfrascados en una discusión que el mayor iba perdiendo.

-Da las gracias que Maka-san no ha echado un vistazo a tu alma y observado tus perversas intenciones con su hija y ni hablar de Evans-senpai jajajaja, olvídate por completo de volver a Shibusen

-Baja la voz, yo no he pensado nada de eso

-Se te ve en la mirada de idiota que tienes cuando la ves, puedo jurar que te mueres por besarla-contrataco Yuta

Yuki lo miraba ofuscado y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de convencer a su hermano dijo:

-No es cierto

Pero en su interior pensaba "**¿tan obvio soy? No puedo negar que anhelo que sea mi novia, poder besarle y que ella me corresponda, pero no será así, mejor no me hago ilusiones con eso"**

Llegaron al departamento donde vivía su amiga, que los recibió alegremente, fue una cena amena, Yuta hacia carcajear a su hermano y a Sue, este como compensación pidió que Sue tocara el piano para ambos (pues a su hermano le gustaba oír tocar a la chica) cosa que la chica acepto, e inmediatamente después de la cena interpreto una melodía muy alegre.

El chico de ojos azules recordó su platica con Alec **"¿Entonces que es lo que te produce esa melancolía tan profunda que sentí Sue?" **pensó el hermano mayor de Yuta** "Te ves siempre tan alegre, eres tan cariñosa cuando te lo propones, eres terca, pero es parte de tu personalidad, entonces ¿Qué es lo que me ocultas?**

Eso solo la bruja Mel lo sabía, que en esos momentos era buscada por cuatro de las personas más valientes de Shibusen

-Esto esta tardando demasiado Maka

-Lo se Soul, pero no logro ubicar bien su alma es como si se prendiera y apagara, lo único claro es que esta por esta zona-dijo su esposa que lo sostenía en su forma de guadaña

-Maka tiene razón hay presencias cerca de aquí-dijo Black Star

En la Death Room se encontraban Kid y Alec manteniendo una conversación muy seria

-Sera mejor que te vayas pronto Alec-decía Kid

-No te preocupes llegare a tiempo-se dirigió a la salida del cuarto y antes de salir volteo y le pidió un favor a su padre-no le digas nada a Yuki ni a Sue yo tratare de arreglarlo de la manera mas discreta

-No te puedo prometer nada- dijo su padre con la mirada en el espejo del cuarto. Ahora ambos estaban dándose la espalda- Suerte

-Gracias-dijo Alec y se marcho.

_#####################################################################################################_

_**Se que Sue puede parecer algo fría con lo que respecta a Yuki, pero juro que hay una razón para eso, no la vayan a odiar (es que a mi me cae muy bien)**_

_**Hasta el próximo capitulo :) **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Bien, aquí esta el quinto capitulo que por alguna razón no quería quedar **

**######################################################################################################**

Todo había sido una emboscada, las brujas habían tomado a Maka, Soul, Black Star y Tsubaki por sorpresa. Los tenían como rehenes en la celda de un castillo viejo con las manos sujetas a grilletes. Eran aproximadamente las tres de la tarde cuando:

-Mierda-decía Soul por lo bajo-como no te diste cuenta Maka

-Cállate Soul-le recriminaba la mujer

-Cálmense los dos-decía Tsubaki-hay que buscar la manera de salir de aquí

-¿De que están hablando?-pregunto Black Star-el plan era llegar hasta donde estaban las brujas y ya estamos en su guarida ¿no? Lo mejor será comenzar con el plan de escape- soltando una de sus características carcajadas

-ssshhh-chitaba Tsubaki a su marido-hay que hacerlo en silencio

-¿Ustedes habían planeado todo esto?-pregunto Maka sorprendida

-Por supuesto ninguna bruja débil podría con la persona que esta a punto de convertirse en Dios-dijo Black Star

Era una mañana fría, cuando las preguntas, al parecer contenidas por la influencia de Alec, (que ahora no se encontraba) bombardeaban a Yuki. _¿En serio Sue Evans es tu técnico? "Pero si te la habías pasado solo estos tres años"_. Algunas chicas románticas preguntaban muy emocionadas _"¿La esperabas a ella por eso no escogías técnico?"_

-No es nada de lo que están pensando-comentaba Yuki, pero obviamente nadie le creía, se deshizo como pudo de las personas que no dejaban de preguntar y se fue a buscar a Sue, hasta que una chica de ojos azules, pelirroja y muy atractiva lo detuvo. Yuki la conocía bien, la muchacha llevaba años pidiéndole que fuera su arma.

-¿Que le ves a esa niñata?-pregunto de manera posesiva y en voz baja acercando su cara a la de Yuki

-¿De que hablas Samanta?-dijo el joven haciéndose hacia atrás

-Te vi entrenando con ella ayer y tenias una cara de imbécil que no podías con ella, así que respóndeme ¿que tiene esa niñata que no tenga yo?-insistió la muchacha jalándolo disimuladamente del brazo

-En primer lugar ¿tiene nombre sabes?-le dijo con una sonrisa del lado-en segundo no estoy obligado a ser forzosamente tu arma

-En la familia de esa niña son técnicos de guadaña ¿porque de repente un sable demoniaco?

-Eso no tiene nada que ver-dijo volteándose dispuesto a marcharse

Entonces la chica se adelanto, se puso enfrente de él, lo tomo por el cuello y lo beso, así sin más. El chico la agarro por los hombros y la alejo de su boca, para suerte de él no había nadie en los pasillos o eso creyó el.

-¿Pero que haces?-le reclamo Yuki en voz baja

-Que ella sea tu meister no la hace tu novia-le reclamo Samanta-y ya que me negaste el honor de ser tu meister ¿porque no me das la oportunidad de ser tu novia?

Pero el chico ya no escucho lo último porque había una persona subiendo las escaleras que vio toda la escena

-Lo siento ya veo que están ocupados-se disculpaba una chica de ojos verdes y cabello albino, marchándose por la escalera de donde venia

Yuki miro y dijo a la pelirroja _"no lo vuelvas hacer"_ corrió para alcanzar a su técnico, pero se detuvo a la mitad por que encontró a la muchacha todavía bajando la escalera y la llamo:

-Sue

-Yuki, perdón…no quería, bueno, comprende que yo no sabia que tenias novia, debiste decirme, lo siento

-Es que ella no es mi novia, se me aventó

-¿a si?

-Si

-A mi no tienes por qué ocultarme nada, soy tu amiga, no soy tu madre ni siquiera creo que Tsubaki-san te regañe por tener novia-decía la muchacha orgullosa por el sermón que le daba a su amigo

-La verdad es que no hay nadie a quien regañar-y tomo de la mano a Sue para dirigirse al patio-porque Samanta no es mi novia

La frase soy tu amiga le había traspasado como flecha, ya que la noche pasada había estado pensando y valorando que seria peor: estar siempre con ella como solo su amigo, o esperar a que alguien más llegara y la enamorara. Ninguna de las dos opciones le agradaba así que opto por la tercera, se prometió conquistar a la chica que amaba y deseaba. El mismo intento de tomarla de la mano era parte de su plan, pero la reacción de la chica no cambio. Esto lo desanimo un poco. **"Era de esperase"** pensaba Yuki **"tu tienes la culpa por tomarla de la mano cuando era pequeña, por cuidarla como si fueras su hermano, pero me gusta tanto desde hace años que no pienso restringirme más, así tenga que enfrentarme a su padre o cualquier posible pretendiente"** se sorprendió a si mismo con este pensamiento

-¿A dónde me llevas Yuki?-soltándose delicadamente del agarre del chico

-Por hoy vamonos de aquí-dijo tranquilamente acomodándose la chamarra y metiendo ambas manos en sus bolsillos

-No suenas como tu-comento la chica, acomodándose la bufanda-pero por alguna razón debes tener

**"Anda muy raro el día de hoy, sin embargo es muy extraño que se encapriche por algo, siempre es tan propio y cortes conmigo, de hecho con todo el mundo. Es una buena persona"** pensaba la muchacha, tan absorta estaba que no pudo oír lo que Yuki que le preguntaba

-¿Sue me estas escuchando?

-Perdón no, podrías repetirme lo que dijiste-se apresuró a contestar la joven

-¿Qué si alguna vez haz pensado en casarte?

-La verdad es que no-contesto la muchacha, sorprendida por la repentina pregunta-¿Por qué preguntas eso? ¿Acaso te gusta alguien y te haz puesto a preguntar a todo el mundo para que te asesore? Créeme que soy la persona menos indicada para eso. Hablo con muy poca gente, además de ti y mis padres

-Lo se, solo era una pregunta hecha al aire-dijo el chico** "si claro"**

Se acercaron al parque donde alguna vez hicieran una promesa hace cinco años. Todas las bancas estaban ocupadas, solo la barda de metro y medio estaba libre.

-Ven te ayudo-dijo Yuki

-Como quieras-encogiéndose de hombros

Le tomo por la cintura para ayudarla a sentarse en la barda, aunque su verdadera intención era ver si se sonrojaba o algo, pero no paso nada, todo lo contrario. Por más confianza que se tuvieran nunca la cargaba y termino un poco sonrojado cosa que la chica atribuyo al frío. Se la pasaron hablando de cosas triviales, y aproximadamente a las 6:30 Yuki pregunto:

-¿Qué es lo que mas añoras? Y por añorar me refiero a algo de tu pasado-necesitaba saber que era lo que preocupaba a la chica.

-No lo se. Andas haciendo preguntas raras-respondió Sue inmediatamente, pero un segundo después se llevo la mano al pecho y tomo una bocanada de aire, como si este le faltara de repente

-¿Estas bien?-y la tomo por la cintura nuevamente para bajarla, Sue recargo sus manos en los hombros del chico

-Si…creo que si-volviendo a tomar aire profundamente

Yuki no le creyó. Por lo regular ella no pedía ayuda a otras personas, aunque lo necesitara. Era testaruda, si, si lo era, pero no pedía ayuda si era posible y en esos momentos se le veía la cara pálida y asustada. **"No va decirme nada"** se decía el muchacho

-¿quieres ir a tu casa?-pregunto Yuki suavemente, poniéndola en el piso. Tal vez ella no se diera cuenta, pero estaban muy cerca el uno del otro.

-Seria conveniente-contesto Sue tranquilamente, no quería preocupar al joven, pero no podía ocultar su miedo, por alguna razón recordó la pesadilla de la noche pasada

Se pusieron en marcha hacia el departamento donde Sue vivía con sus padres. Yuki le había ofrecido su brazo para que se recargara, pero ella lo rechazo amablemente, eso le produjo un mal sabor de boca.

Durante el mismo tiempo que estuvieron en el parque, sus padres habían logrado salir de la celda y tenían sus propios problemas. Habían salido del castillo, porque al parecer se encontraba vacío y corrían hacia donde Maka los conducía. Al parecer daban las siete de la noche, la única luz que se veía era la de la luna y el viento soplaba fuerte

-Mira que creer que una celda nos va detener-decía Black Star

-Deja lo de la celda, me pareció demasiado fácil salir de ahí-comento Maka corriendo adelante de su amigo, sujetando su guadaña-sin contar que todo el castillo esta solo

-También lo creo-corroboro Tsubaki

Corrieron durante unos minutos cuando de repente Maka dijo:

-¡ALTO!-y volteo a ver a los lados

-¿Qué ocurre Maka?-pregunto Soul

-Es una sola bruja y se aproxima lentamente-advirtiéndole a Black Star- hacia la derecha

Su compañero se puso en guardia al igual que ella. De los arbustos salió una mujer hermosa con cabello negro y lleno de tirabuzones, pero ojos grises y fríos

-¿Con que? lo de la celda fue demasiado fácil-dijo la mujer-claro, podemos hacerlo más interesante

-Bruja Mel se te acusa de querer atentar contra el orden impuesto por Shinigami-sama y de amenazar a alumnos de Shibusen-Maka fue la primera en hablar

-Por supuesto, no lo niego, pero no creo que puedas atacar, no creo que quieras-sonrió maliciosamente la bruja

-Eres una amenaza, por supuesto que atacaremos-protesto Black star

La bruja chisto y antes de que se pudieran dar cuenta salto hacia atrás. Comenzó a recitar un conjuro, lo que provoco explosiones debajo de la tierra, ambos técnicos esquivaron los ataques y se pusieron en guardia. El técnico de cabello azul logro posicionarse detrás de la bruja con su arma en forma de sable, pero la bruja fue rápida y Black star solo logro hacerle un corte en la mejilla

-Diablos, falle-exclamo Black star

-Si pudieras ser más serio Black star-grito Maka

-Entonces seria como tu-dijo Black star sin dar la menor importancia al comentario de su compañera y nuevamente siguieron a la bruja que había huido hacia el sur

En esos momentos Yuki y Sue habían llegado a casa de esta. El chico estaba sentado en el sillón esperando que la chica se cambiara su uniforme en su cuarto y la escucho preguntar:

-¿Le hablaste a Yuta? ¿Si vendrá?

-No, dice que tiene que entrenar-contesto Yuki

La verdad es que su hermano menor le había dicho _"Te voy a dar la oportunidad de que te le confieses, no lo desperdicies"_ y colgó sin darle oportunidad de reclamarle

-Mira lo que encontré-exclamo la chica saliendo de su cuarto con una gran sonrisa-era de mi madre cuando pertenecía a spartoit, aunque la parte de arriba me queda un poco chica

Vestía un traje en tonos blancos y azules claro, no traía puestas mallas y la falda era mucho más corta de las que solía usar. Yuki se quedo estupefacto al verla, miro hacia el piso para disimular **"No se lo que pretendes Sue, mira que provocarme así"** pensó el muchacho mientras subía la mirada y veía la piernas y la cintura a su "amiga". Sue se dejo caer en el sillón y comentaba lo cómodo que era el uniforme.

**"Alec tiene razón"** pensó Yuki, mirando el perfil de la chica que encendía la televisión **"cuando se trata de ella no me controlo"** y aprovechando que la muchacha estaba distraída, la tomo de las muñecas y gentilmente la atrajo hacia él, acerco su boca en el oído de la chica para confesar lo que sentía por ella y susurro su nombre:

-Sue yo…

Pero no termino la frase, el aroma a manzana de la chica lo provoco más. Poso sus labios en el cuello de Sue, lo que causo que perdiera aun más la razón. Era lo que había ansiado hace tanto y se sentía tan bien. Su piel era cálida, suave y le provocaba un cosquilleo en la boca que pedía a gritos besar sus labios, la acerco más hacia el, sin escuchar lo que Sue le había dicho, tomo sus hombros y estaba apunto de besarle cuando algo lo detuvo, eran las manos de la muchacha que estaban a ambos lados de su cabeza. Yuki la vio y sabia que algo no cuadraba ahí, la expresión de Sue era ¿incrédula? ¿De sorpresa? El chico no la supo interpretar, pero si noto que después de ver esa expresión no podría continuar, la soltó y se hecho hacia atrás. Su fleco cubría sus ojos. Y solo dijo:

-Quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de nada, porque lo ansiaba desde hace tiempo-se puso en pie le tocó la mejilla una vez y salió del departamento.

Sue no dijo nada durante todo el rato, no sabia porque, pero no tenia ni idea de como debía reaccionar, se acercó a la puerta por donde haba salido Yuki, mas sin embargo no lo siguió, cerro la puerta con seguro, dio la espalda a la entrada y fue lo ultimo que recordó.

Sue se desmayo a las 7:48 de la noche y ya no despertó.

**#######################################################################################################**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Espero no haberme tardado al escribir esto XD**_

_**#####################################################################################################**_

-Son las 7:45-decia Alec mientras miraba su reloj con el ceño fruncido-debería haberlos encontrado hace horas

Alec iba a toda prisa, en la que antes fuera la patineta de su padre. Pasando entre el espeso bosque que no lo dejaba ver del todo bien. Antes de poder usar su percepción del alma pudo oír un grito y una explosión.

-Esa es Maka-san-dijo para si mismo

Se dirigió hacia todo el alboroto y pudo constatar que los que estaban ahí eran: Maka, Soul, Black star y Tsubaki. Maka tenía un corte muy feo en la mejilla que le sangraba, estaba arrodillada y apoyaba su mano izquierda en el suelo, mientras que con la otra sostenía su guadaña. Su respiración era agitada. Black star tenia a Tsubaki en modo guadaña con cadena y se enfrentaba en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con la bruja. Alec se precipito a ver a la mujer

-Maka-san ¿se encuentra bien?

-¿Qué haces aquí Alec?, es peligroso-dijo Maka muy sorprendida de ver ahí al hijo de Kid

-Lo se, pero hay algo que debo hacer, por eso me mando mi padre

Maka lo miro sin entender. A diez metros, Mel que se encontraba esquivando al meister de cabello azul, tuvo la osadía de descuidar su defensa y mirar con gesto de superioridad y petulancia a Maka, esta solo frunció el ceño como si aceptara el reto.

-¿Cuál es la situación actual?-pregunto Alec

-Nos encerraron en un castillo, pero logramos salir fácilmente. Nos topamos con la bruja y escapo una vez. La volvimos a encontrar aproximadamente a 4 kilómetros, por alguna razón no puedo dañarla, aun no se por qué-finalizo Maka

El chico la miro, el sabia el porqué, pero no sabía como decírselo. No podían permitirse errores, no en ese momento. Esta bruja era realmente peligrosa y si no tenían cuidado pasaría una desgracia. En ese momento la bruja pudo esquivar a Black star, paso por arriba de su ataque y se dirigió rápidamente a Maka y Alec que se pusieron de inmediato en guardia, sin embargo con su magia logro golpear a ambos. Salieron disparados en direcciones diferentes. Alec pudo detenerse con sus manos, Maka clavo a Soul en el piso para poder detenerse.

-¡Maka, Alec quítense de ese lugar!- gritaba Black star, lanzando a su arma en forma de shuriken.

La shuriken llego hasta la bruja e inmediatamente se transformo en bomba de humo. Aprovechando la distracción, los tres volvieron a reagruparse.

-¿Están bien?-pregunto Black star.

-si- contestaron Maka y Alec.

La bruja salió entre el humo y se aproximaba lentamente.

-Mejor terminar con esto rápido-dijo con voz y mirada gélida.

En esos momentos un chico de 17 años llegaba a su casa, entre alicaído, molesto, impactado y a saber que tantos sentimientos revueltos. Cerró la puerta lentamente, no quería despertar a Yuta, pero para su mala suerte su hermano no había llegado. De seguro aunque Yuki estuviera durmiendo lo despertaría para preguntarle como le había ido. No contestaría a ninguna pregunta, así que se fue a su cuarto y cerro con seguro, esperando que nadie irrumpiera ruidosamente. **"Como si fuera así de fácil"** pensó Yuki y quito el seguro de la puerta. Su hermano jamás desistiría, nunca lo hacia, era como su padre. Se quedo recostado en su cama, leyendo, como si nada hubiera pasado en casa de Sue, pero igual desistió, no podía concentrase.

_FLASH BACK_

_-Yuki mira-decía una Sue de 12 años_

_-¿Qué es Sue?-pregunto Yuki, de 15 años_

_-Tsubaki-san me dio esto-le mostraba una bonita bufanda color verde_

_-Mamá te la dio, que bien-le decía Yuki con una sonrisa_

_Hacia un año que había entrado a shibusen y no tenia compañero, sus padres le preguntaron la razón. Él les contó acerca de la promesa y con eso los había dejado tranquilos **"supongo que es un lindo gesto de mamá"** pensó el muchacho, mientras veía a la chica ponerse la bufanda y extendía la mano para tocar su cabello, pero se detuvo** ¿"que rayos hago?"**. Tenia la mano medio extendida hacia la cabeza de Sue. La muchacha volteo y su frente dio de lleno en la mano del chico._

_-Me haces cosquillas Yuki-dijo sonriendo_

_El chico quito la mano después de oír esas palabras_

_-Lo siento-se disculpo_

_-No te preocupes-contesto Sue mirándole fijamente_

_Yuki miro a la chica a los ojos y de repente se sonrojo. Ese fue el momento en el que supo que la quería. Quería a la muchachita obstinada, terca, directa y honesta que tenia en frente suyo, poder cuidar de ella y que esta lo necesitara a él._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

La calidez y presencia de la chica se reflejaban en su pensamiento. **"En verdad la amo"** dijo suspirando una sola vez.

-¡LLEGUE!-dijo Yuta, entrando sin tocar al cuarto de su hermano-¿y bien? ¿Cómo te fue?

-Obviamente no paso nada-mintió Yuki

-A mi no me engañas-dijo su hermano, lo jalo por el cuello de la camisa y volvió a preguntar- ¿Se lo dijiste? Dime que se lo dijiste.

-Suéltame-dijo en un murmuro, ya molesto por la insistencia de Yuta-si, se lo dije ¿Qué con eso?

-¿Y? ¿Qué te respondió?-pregunto el menor.

-Nada, no dijo nada.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-se sorprendió Yuta

Yuki no quería contarle nada más, sin embargo sabia que su hermanito trataría de averiguarlo, sino por el, por ella **"para que hacerla pasar un bochorno"** se dijo Yuki. Le conto una versión muy diferente de lo que paso.

-Se lo iba a decir pero en vez de decirlo intente besarla, ella se echo hacia atrás, quedo como en shock y yo me detuve y salí de su casa-explico Yuki

-¿eres idiota? pensé que eras inteligente. La espantaste. Te dije que te declararas no que te le fueras encima ¿y ahora que vas hacer?-termino de decir Yuta, moviendo las manos y alzando la voz

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Lo único que se me ocurre es que mañana voy hablar con ella-concluyo Yuki encogiéndose de hombros y dando por terminado el asunto.

**##**

Parecía todo un sueño muy viejo. Si eso era, un sueño de hace mucho tiempo, o mas bien una pesadilla.

-¿Entonces que dices pequeña? ¿Hacemos el cambio?-decía una voz

-Suena un poco peligroso

-Oh para nada-contestaba la voz calmadamente para tranquilizar a la pequeña-me parece un precio bastante razonable a cambio de lo que quieres.

-Debo hablarlo con mis padres-dijo la inocente niña

-NO, no debes hacer eso o el contrato ya no servirá.

-¿En serio?-pregunto la niña

-Es la verdad-contesto la bruja

-Entonces, acepto el trato-dijo la pequeña albina ofreciéndole la mano a la mujer.

Al tomarse de las manos la niña sintió como si se la atravesaran con una aguja y una sensación de miedo como nunca la había sentido antes, lo demás que sintió, no sabía como describirlo. Todo esto paso antes de que sus padres se presentaran y mataran a la mujer que le había prometido, transformarla en arma. Ese día hizo dos promesas que la habían marcado de diferente forma.

Muy lejos de ese sueño, había una pelea.

-¡Maka deja de hacer tonterías y atácala ya!-gritaba Black star

-Es lo que hago-decía Maka con respiración agitada-demonios ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Intento atacar con el cazador de brujas una vez más, pero el resultado era el mismo que las dos veces pasadas. Su ataque pegaba sin llegar a tocar a la hechicera. En lugar de eso, el ataque de la mujer rebotaba suavemente en una especie de campo protector que rodeaba a la mujer de ojos grises.

-Jajajajaja, no puedes hace nada Maka Evans-las carcajadas de Mel se oían en el bosque

Pero, por un leve momento Maka pudo ver duda en la cara de la bruja y en ese momento decidió atacar, logro golpearla y tirarla al piso, mientras Black star se dirigía a ella para atacarla con su onda del alma. Sin embargo Alec se interpuso en el camino del técnico

-No puedes atacarla Black star-san

¿Qué haces?-pregunto Maka

-Quítate de mi camino Alec-dijo el técnico de armas demoníacas

-Lo siento, no puedo-menciono Alec desviando la mirada de ambos técnicos.

-¿Qué pretendes niño?-soltó Soul de repente

La bruja se había puesto de pie y el chico de ojos ámbar se alejó de ella inmediatamente. Mientras que Mel decía en voz baja mas para ella que para los demás.

-Que raro y asombroso al mismo tiempo, nunca había pasado, aun así no importa. Se debe estar debilitando el hechizo.

-Esto no va bien-murmuro Tsubaki a Black star

El chico asintió, miro a Maka que entendió y se precipito para atacar nuevamente a la bruja. Black star, rápidamente tomo al hijo de Kid del brazo

-Ahora mismo me vas a explicar lo que pasa aquí, yo confió en tu padre por esa razón no te corte con mi espada

-Esta bien-acepto el chico

La bruja escuchando esto, sabia que todo su secreto estaba por descubrirse, esquivo a la técnico de guadaña una vez más y proclamo casi a gritos, lo siguiente:

-NO ME DIGAS ¿QUE NO SE HAN DADO CUENTA MAKA Y SOUL EVANS? ¿POR QUÉ NO MIRAS MI ALMA MAKA?

A Maka no le gustaba como se oía eso, sin embargo uso su percepción.

-¿Qué ocurre Maka? ¿Qué ves?-pregunto Soul

-No logro ver de que se trata-respondió Maka

Alec y Black star, que se encontraba en ese momento detrás de Maka no habían dicho nada, pero el chico de cabello negro se acercó y murmuro a Maka:

-Intente usar su percepción con más fuerza

Maka le hizo caso y lo que vio provoco que callera de rodillas. Soul volvió a su forma humana y la sostuvo por los hombros.

-¿Qué ocurre Maka?-pregunto Soul a su esposa

-No puede ser-decía Maka-¡ES IMPOSIBLE, YO LA MATE! ¡YO LA MATE HACE CINCO AÑOS!

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntaron tres voces diferentes al mismo tiempo

-JAJAJAJAJA-reía Mel más fríamente-si, la razón por la que no me puedes atacar es gracias a tu querida hija

-¡¿Qué?!-grito Soul. Black star y Tsubaki se habían quedado si habla por la repentina noticia

-Ustedes que están en resonancia, más que ninguna otra persona con esta alma o más bien con este pedazo de alma, no pueden tocarme-y volvió a reír moviendo la mano como si sostuviera un lazo de gimnasta.

-¡NO! ¡DEJA DE HACER ESO! ¡ SUÉLTALA INMEDIATAMENTE!-gritaba Maka

-Si como si fuera hacerte caso-dijo Mel riendo

-TRANSFORMATE SOUL-exclamo Maka y soul hizo caso. Maka se abalanzo con el caza demonios

-No puedes hacer nada Maka-dijo la bruja y rio aun mas fuerte y zarandeo el brazo aun mas rápido

Black star ya no pregunto nada, aprovecho el descuido de la bruja y lo que hizo fue aprisionarla con su ataque de marionetas de sombra jalándola rápidamente hacia él. La bruja cayó al piso, Maka corrió hacia ella y la tomo por el cuello para gritarle en la cara:

-¡VUELVE A JUGAR ASÍ CON EL ALMA DE MI HIJA Y ESTAS MUERTA! ¡REGRESAMELA, REGRESAMELA AHORA MISMO!

-¿Cómo que tienes un pedazo del alma de Sue?-pegunto Soul muy enojado, volviendo a su forma humana, a excepción de su brazo, que seguía convertido en hoja de guadaña para amenazar a la bruja.

-Alec ¿puedes explicar todo esto?-pregunto Black star

-Si le preguntan a mi padre seria mejor-dijo Alec era la primera ves que se sentía así de avergonzado-mi deber es recolectar esa pequeña hebra del alma de Sue para regresársela.

-¿Cómo llego ese pedazo del alma de Sue ahí?-pregunto Tsubaki desde su forma de sable

-A mi también me encantaría saber eso-dijo Soul mirando al joven, aun con su brazo en forma de hoja en el cuello de la bruja.

-Mi padre se los explicara todo-dijo Alec-ahora mismo necesito despojar a esa bruja de algo que no le pertenece

Se acercó a la bruja que hasta entonces había estado callada, y ahora comenzaba a gritar

-¿CREES QUE TE DARÉ ESTO ASÍ DE FÁCIL? JAMAS. LO QUE AHORA TENGO ES LA POSESIÓN MAS GRANDE DE LOS EVANS

Maka estuvo a punto de golpearla, pero Soul la detuvo diciendo: _"espera, primero que nos regrese lo que es de Sue, después es toda tuya"_. La mujer se detuvo con la respiración alterada.

El joven shinigami uso los anillos para recolectar almas y poco a poco fue sacando una fina hebra color gris plateado, que no era más gruesa que un cabello, uno muy fino. La bruja comenzó a conjurar algo que detuvo el avance de la hebra.

-Serás…-exclamo Alec

-No me la puedes quitar, no mientras el pacto siga vigente-decía Mel

-Pero si entiendo bien las cosas, ese pacto no era tuyo-insistía Alec-era de tu hermana, la bruja Corina.

-Pero eso no lo sabe esa estúpida niña-menciono maliciosamente Mel-y en el fondo, es ella misma quien no ha roto el contrato-termino Mel, formando media sonrisa.

-¿Qué vamos hacer?-pregunto Maka preocupada

-Lo único que me queda es sacarla a la fuerza Maka-san, pero si lo hiciese así habría un tiempo limite para llegar y devolvérsela a Sue

-Acaso, no podemos llevar a la bruja cerca de mi hija, para que no se pierda tiempo-propuso Soul

-Conforme estén más cerca, ella puede tener más control de Sue-explico Alec

Maka y Soul no sabían que hacer, era algo arriesgado y al mismo tiempo no sabían que su hija ya se encontraba mal, debido a como Mel había usado ese pedazo de su alma

-¿Cuánto tiempo tendríamos? Pregunto finalmente Black star

-No sabría decirlo-contesto Alec

-Soul, Maka, yo sé que su hija es fuerte, de igual forma soy padre y jamás me perdonaría quedarme ahí parado mientras mis hijos me necesitan. ¡Podemos lograrlo!-dijo esto casi gritando

Soul y Maka al oír esto no pudieron mas que confiar en su amigo y en si mismos. Ambos asintieron y dijeron:

-Quítasela nosotros llegaremos a tiempo

Alec sonrió a medias y se preparo para una difícil labor. Maka echo un ultimo vistazo a la bruja, que movía los labios y en ellos pudo leer _"Tu hija no sabe lo que es amar ¿cierto?"_. Esto la molesto sobremanera, pero fueron las últimas palabras de aquella bruja. Después de sacar lo que quedaba de la fina hebra, Tsubaki la corto por la mitad.

-Bien, nos vamos-proclamo Maka y los cinco partieron a toda prisa

Era muy temprano en Shibusen cuando Yuki llego, dirigiéndose a la clase de la Luna Llena para buscar a su técnico.

-Hola-lo saludo un chico de cabello alborotado, era Ian-¿buscas a Sue? Lamento decirte que ella no se presento en la mañana ¿tu eres su arma cierto? Un placer -y le tendió la mano

-Mucho gusto-le correspondió Yuki estrechándole la mano-¿sabes porque no vino Sue hoy?

-No tengo ni la menor idea-comento encogiéndose de hombros

-Bueno, gracias- contesto el mayor y se fue. **"Lo que hice no fue para tanto ¿o si? No tanto como para que no vinieras a la escuela"** se decía el chico "**Mejor la busco en su casa"** y salió de Shibusen.

Llego al departamento de los Evans y toco la puerta, pero nadie le habría. Sacudió la perilla, pero vio que tenía seguro. Se disponía a irse, sin embargo escucho un quejido que provenía de adentro.

-¿Sue?-al no oír respuesta, le vino el mismo presentimiento negativo de cuando Albarn-san le había pedido cuidar a Sue, así que saco un corto filo de su brazo y rompió la perilla. Quiso abrir por completo la puerta, pero algo no lo dejaba empujar, asomo la cabeza y pudo ver a la chica tirada en el suelo, con la misma ropa de la noche pasada. Como pudo entro al apartamento y la tomo en brazos para cargarla, vio como tenia el rostro pálido y la boca entreabierta. Se dispuso a llevársela a la enfermería de Shibusen y en ese momento apareció Death the Kid.

-Siento llegar tarde, me encontraba en otra misión-se disculpo el shinigami-vamos, rápido

Yuki corrió junto a Kid, con Sue en brazos hasta llegar a Shibusen y dejarla en la enfermería. Yuki estaba exhausto, cuando recostó a Sue en la cama y Kid lo saco de la enfermería

-¿Qué tiene?-pregunto el joven muy preocupado. Pero Kid no le contesto

-Por favor contésteme ¿Qué es lo que tiene Sue?-insistió

-Solo nos queda esperar-fue la contestación de Kid

**"Esperar, esperar ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo hacer nada?"** se maldecía Yuki

-Tú ya hiciste suficiente-dijo Kid, como si pudiera leerle la mente y Yuki lo miro no muy convencido

De repente, escucharon pasos de personas que corrían. Eran cinco personas que se dirigían hacia la enfermería. Yuki pudo divisar a sus padres, a los de Sue y a su amigo. Todos se veían muy cansados.

Alec le entrego a su padre uno de los anillo con los que recolectaba almas, mientras Tsubaki y Black star se dirigían a su hijo. Yuki pudo ver la preocupación que se reflejaba en los rostros de Maka y Soul.

-Llegaron a tiempo, yo me encargo de lo demás-decía Death the Kid con una sonrisa, entrando a la enfermería-más tarde les explicare que ocurrió con todo detalle.

Yuki estaba a punto de preguntar, pero Alec lo llevo aparte para explicarle lo que había ocurrido, al menos hasta donde el sabia.

Eran aproximadamente las seis de la tarde cuando Sue despertó de golpe y muy alterada, recordando el pacto tan horrible que había hecho.

-El contrato- murmuro quedamente, mientras se incorporaba en la cama, y se dio cuenta que no estaba en su casa-pero ¿Qué? ¿En donde estoy?

Volteo para todos lados, hasta que su mirada se detuvo a su derecha. Vio a un muchacho de cabello negro, que se encontraba con la cabeza apoyada en ambos brazos, sobre la cama donde ella estaba recostada.

-Yuki-lo llamo la chica, moviendo el fleco del muchacho con su mano. Al ver la cara del chico durmiendo, se sonrojo inmediatamente y el primer pensamiento que le vino a la mente fue:

**"¿Sera que me gusta?"**

**#####################################################################################################**

**Bien este es el capitulo 6. El que sigue sera el ultimo, alguna sugerencia para esta pareja :D**

**Por lo mientras ya tengo una nueva historia, esta si sera corta, osea de 1 capitulo XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**#########################################################################################################**

Sue ya no tuvo tiempo de pensar. La puerta se abrió de golpe. Su abuelo se abalanzó sobre la muchacha

-Sue ¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto spirit soltándola y mirándola a los ojos

-Estoy bien abuelo-contesto ella, pero no era cierto.

Todo el escandalo había despertado a Yuki, que en ese momento, miraba a la chica entre aliviado y tenso, después dirigió su mirada a las personas que entraron detrás de spirit. Maka Soul y Death the kid

-Papá, necesitamos que tu y Yuki salgan-dijo Maka con voz seria

-Pero Maka…

-Papá insisto-dijo determinantemente la mujer

Spirit salió un poco decaído. Yuki volteo a ver a Sue, pero esta no le regreso la mirada, tenia la cabeza agachada mirando su regazo y los puños cerrados en el mismo. El chico salió sin decir más

Soul y Maka se acercaron a su hija, el primero le acaricio la cabeza, mientras su madre la abrazaba

-Sabes lo preocupados que estábamos-se quejaba Maka, sin soltar a su hija

-Perdón-dijo Sue, conteniendo las lágrimas

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste?-pregunto Soul

-No sabia lo que hacia, creí que todo termino cuando ustedes mataron a la bruja, por esa razón no pensé que algo así pudiera ocurrir, creí que… que las pesadillas de ese entonces eran producto de la culpa, creí que era normal y… y y…

-En el fondo, aun te habías aferrado a tu sueño-completo Kid

-Así es-asintió Sue

-Supongo que sacaste lo obstinada de Maka, no podías dejarlo estar, pero espero que hayas aprendido algo de todo esto

-si

-¿Te preguntaste alguna vez que fue lo que intercambiaste?

-No, supongo que no-contesto Sue, sin entender bien a Kid

Kid se quedo callado un rato, como pensando la forma de explicar a la muchacha. Maka y Soul que seguían junto a su hija, no habían hablado, para poder escuchar lo que Kid no les quiso explicar concretamente en la Death Room, sin embargo lo que dijo su amigo los sorprendió

-Creo que ustedes dos deberían salir

-¿Hablas en serio Kid?-soltó Soul

-Muy enserio, esto solo le incumbe a Sue

Maka fue la que decidió al final y aunque tenia curiosidad por saber, suponía que kid ya les había contado lo necesario sobre el pacto que había hecho su hija con la bruja corina y por consiguiente lo demás incluía solo a su pequeña

-Soul vamos-dijo Maka tomando a su marido de la mano y, acercándose a su hija le susurro-yo confió en ti y voy a estar ahí para ti, puedes contarme lo que sea.

Y ambos salieron, aunque Soul se quejaba de no querer dejar a su hija. Afuera se encontraron con Yuki, que estaba recargado en la pared frente a la puerta

-Soul –sempai, Albarn-san, ¿Cómo esta Sue?-pregunto el muchacho

-Se encuentra bien, pero Shinigami-sama tiene que hablar con ella-contesto Maka

-Tú deberías ir a casa, tu madre te estaba buscando-dijo Soul

-Claro, solo quería saber como se encontraba mi meister-contesto Yuki

Soul no pudo decir nada para contradecirlo, de la misma manera que no pudo evitar que se quedara con su hija, mientras esta se recuperaba, ya que él también era un arma y haría lo que fuera por su meister.

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que Maka tenia el oído pegado a la puerta, hasta que Kid grito:

-Sé que los tres están ahí, mejor que se marchen

Maka sonrió y meneo la cabeza derrotada e insatisfecha y dijo:

-Tú ve a casa Yuki. Nosotros daremos una vuelta Soul y volveremos para recoger a Sue.

Yuki hizo caso, así que ese día ya no hablo con Sue. Mientras tanto Kid se aseguraba que no hubiera nadie cerca, para poder hablar con la muchacha Evans.

-Bien ¿en que estábamos?

-En lo que intercambie-contesto Sue, un poco avergonzada

-¡A si!, veras lo que tu cediste, debido a tu ignorancia, debo agregar, fue una limitante

-¿Limitante?

-Si, en el estudio de las almas, una limitante es aquella que te puede hacer diferenciar entre un sentimiento a otro, y digo puede porque mucha gente se engaña y reprime. Solo los técnicos mas especializados son capaces de verlas. Se convierte en algo muy complicado, no solo por su tamaño, también por sus características. Hay diferentes limitantes y dependen de las personas mismas, ¿me entiendes?-pregunto Kid

-Si

Bien-prosiguió Kid-en tu caso, cediste una limitante amorosa. Si estuvieras enamorada no te darías cuenta.

-¿Cómo seria eso? No entiendo-pregunto Sue

-Me refiero a que no habría celos, nervios o preocupación ni todas esas cosas que hacen que te des cuenta que amas a alguien y no estoy hablando de un cariño fraternal sino de uno romántico. Por eso una limitante es muy frágil, es una línea muy fina. Si hubiera sido una de odio no te darías cuenta si detestas a una persona o si tienes miedo ¿me comprendes?

-Creo-contesto la chica

-Y si no lo hicieras no habría problema, ya que haz vivido sin esa parte de tu alma todo este tiempo-dijo Kid mientras palmeaba la frente de Sue y suspiro

-Aun hay algo que tenemos que hacer

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto ella

-El corte que le hicieron a tu alma, debido al caso, es muy complicado y frágil, debe haber algo que lo sostenga, además de la magia y ese algo es tu fuerte deseo de ser un arma, es lo que completaba el contrato. Así que te pregunto ¿puedes dejarlo ir?

Sue lo pensó y recordó la promesa que le hizo a Yuki, se sonrojo (Kid se dio cuenta, pero lo dejo pasar) y sonriendo con ternura dijo:

-Si

-Me alegro-dijo Kid y pego su palma a la de Sue y lentamente saco una hebra rígida de color verde esmeralda-vaya que es una buena imitación

-¡AUCH!-grito Sue

-Lo siento-se disculpo Kid-es normal que duela ya que no es parte de ti, pero todo mejorara

Kid se levanto para irse, pero Sue le tomo de la manga

-Shinigami-sama puedo preguntarle algo, claro además de esto-dijo la muchacha

-Claro-contesto Kid

-Yo nunca le conté del contrato a nadie ¿Cómo se entero?

-Eso fue cuando hiciste resonancia con Yuki por primera vez, él es un sable demoniaco y absorbe las ondas del alma de su técnico. Aunque era muy pequeña pude notar que había una onda que faltaba, a pesar de que su resonancia era buena. Digamos que ustedes se complementan muy bien-y terminando de decir esto salió con una sonrisa picara de la enfermería.

Sue no dijo nada, la simple mención de su arma la hizo ponerse nerviosa, y no sabía el porqué. De repente le vinieron a la mente varios recuerdos:

_Tenía doce años y en una ocasión vio cuando Yuki llego lastimado, con un corte en el brazo, debido a las clases en las cuales era primordial tener un meister. Cuando lo vio se molesto mucho, no con el, sino con ella misma, por no poder hacer nada en ese momento. Lo tomo del brazo que estaba sano y lo llevo a su casa para curarlo_

_-Cuando entre a Shibusen esto no volverá a pasar, de verdad Yuki, mira que lastimar así a mi arma-decía Sue muy molesta , pero vendando el brazo de su compañero con mucho cuidado de no lastimarlo_

_-Voy a estar bien-dijo Yuki estirando el brazo para ver si podía moverlo bien-Gracias Sue_

_-De nada, es mi obligación como meister-afirmo Sue con una sonrisa por el agradecimiento de su arma_

_-Si claro, tu obligación-reafirmo Yuki con una mueca en los labios que no cuadraba con el tono tranquilo de su voz_

_En otra ocasión Tsubaki-san le regalo una bufanda verde. La mano de Yuki en su frente era cálida y le producía cosquilleos. También recordó lo que había sucedido en esos últimos días: Yuki estirando su brazo y rozando las yemas de sus dedos. El alma de este mientras hacía resonancia. Yuki besándose con una tipa pelirroja **"que molesta"** pensó Sue. Yuki agarrándola de la mano para dirigirse fuera de shibusen. Yuki tomándola de la cintura para ayudarla a sentarse._

_Y por ultimo lo que provoco que su cara se volviera de color granate. Su compañero rodeando sus muñecas, para acercarla a él y besarla._

-No, no es cierto-decía para si, sacudiendo la cabeza para disipar los nervios y las ansias que sentía en los labios-no puede ser

-¿Qué no puede ser?

Era la voz de su padre la que preguntaba

-¿Estas bien Sue?-dijo Soul reformulando su pregunta

-Si, claro que si papá, ya estoy bien. Gracias

Obviamente sus padres la sermonearon todo el camino a casa y hasta después de llegar. Sue no contradijo nada, sabia que ella tenia la culpa, que se había equivocado y debía afrontarlo. Por otra parte no se sacaba de la cabeza a Yuki. Esa noche después de que Angela-neechan, (como la llamaba Sue) la visitara, se durmió de inmediato, pero su arma entraba y salía de sus sueños, así como ella entraba en los sueños de él, desde hace tiempo.

.

.

-¿Cómo sigue Sue?-preguntaba Yuta

-Mi padre me dijo que ya esta todo bien-contesto Alec y rodando los ojos continuo-pero menciono que el lado izquierdo del cabello de Sue era un poco mas largo que el derecho.

-ja ja ja ja ja-se carcajeo Yuta secándose las lagrimas debido a la risa-me alegro por ella, pero mira que hacer un pacto con una bruja

-ssh, nadie se debe enterar, además era muy pequeña cuando lo hizo y ya recapacito-regaño el shinigami a su amigo

-Nah-bufo el hijo menor de Tsubaki y Black star-tengo cara de ser un chismos…-

No termino de hablar porque alguien lo jalo del brazo.

-Yuta, escóndeme

Era Sue la que pedía ese favor tan extraño. Su rostro tenía un color carmín intenso y contrastaba enormemente con su cabello blanco, sus labios estaban apretados y su gesto era nervioso y suplicante.

-¿Qué te esconda? ¿De quien?-pregunto Yuta sin comprender

-De tu hermano-respondió la chica

Alec y Yuta se miraron sin comprender nada y volvieron la vista a Sue

-Pero ¿Por qué?-pregunto nuevamente Alec

-Pues, porque me gusta-solto Sue en voz alta y rápido demostró su arrepentimiento, tapándose la boca con ambas manos.

Alec sonrío de lado, Yuta se carcajeaba y Sue molesta y avergonzada dijo entre sus manos

-Ok, no me ayuden, me voy-se disponía a marcharse cuando Yuta la agarro del hombro

-Te ayudamos-dijo Yuta

-¿Qué?!-exclamo Alec

-Que la ayudamos-concluyo Yuta. Guiñándole un ojo a su amigo sin que Sue se diera cuenta. Los tres se fueron a la parte este de shibusen en donde Yuta tenía clase.

-Yuki casi no se pasa por aquí, a menos de que yo arme mucho jaleo-explicaba el hermano menor, haciendo pasar a Sue en una de las aulas

-¿Estas seguro Yuta?

-Claro, pero… bueno ya sé que te gusta mi hermano y todo eso ¿Por qué no se lo dices?

-No te incumbe-fue la contestación de Sue

Alec había visto todo esto sin decir nada, sin embargo se notaba en su ceño fruncido que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que estaban haciendo sus amigos. Los dos jóvenes salieron del salón y dejaron a la chica ahí.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-pregunto Alec

-Pues solo la voy a ayudar. Traeré a mi hermano para acá y los encerramos ¿Qué te parece? Y no me veas así-pues Alec lo miraba de una forma reprobatoria-son muy lentos y me estresan

-Esta bien yo no diré nada, solo porque tienes un poco de razón-respondió Alec. De todos modos ese tipo de cosas le resultaban tentadoras al hijo de Kid. Y se fueron a buscar a Yuki

Mientras tanto Yuki estaba huyendo de cierta pelirroja y al mismo tiempo trataba de encontrar a su técnico.

-Esa chica esta muy loca-se decía Yuki acompañado de un suspiro. Samanta lo había estado hostigando-y termine llegando a la parte este de shibusen

Se recargo en la pared para descansar, había pasado toda la mañana corriendo de un lado a otro

-¡Te encontré!-grito Samanta

-¿HE? No puede ser-exclamo Yuki sorprendido-mira ¿Por qué no desistes de una vez?

-Al diablo con eso. Me entere de que tu meister se encontraba indispuesta y necesito de dos armas para una misión-dijo todo esto de golpe mientras se acercaba al muchacho y quedaba de frente a él

-Mi respuesta sigue siendo no. Además soy un sable demoníaco, tu alma no lo soportaría

-¿Estas diciendo que el alma de esa chica es mas fuerte que la mía?-comento Samanta muy molesta

-No te quería insultar ni nada por el estilo, pero si, el alma de Sue es mas fuerte que la tuya.

PLAF!

El chico no se esperaba eso. Samanta le planto una bofetada en la mejilla derecha. Era obvio que Yuki no la iba a golpear, pero eso no quería decir que alguien mas lo haría por el.

-Un momento ¿Qué crees que haces?-Sue salió de una de las aulas.

Había estado pensando en como podría mirar a su arma a la cara sin que la suya se tornara de color carmín, cuando de repente escucho toda la conversación de las dos personas que se encontraban en el pasillo y decidió salir justo en el momento en que Samanta abofeteaba a Yuki. Se dirigió hacia ambos y sin importarle que Samanta fuera una cabeza más alta que ella, le reclamo muy enojada.

-¿Quién te crees, para golpear así a mi compañero?-ya se encontraba frente a Samanta

-Déjalo pasar -le dijo Yuki, que la tomo por la cintura para alejarla de la pelirroja-no me dolió

Sue se había puesto roja por como la había tomado su arma, pero el enojo que sintió por que _"esa tipa"_ agrediera a Yuki podía más y no lo permitiría.

-Suéltame Yuki-exigió ella-suéltame ahora mismo y transfórmate

-OH-suspiro Samanta-la pequeña Evans se ha enfadado

Sue frunció el ceño y dijo

-¿Qué te parece tu y yo en los terrenos traseros de shibusen?

-A mi me parece bien, no hay problema.

Y ambas bajaron, mientras Samanta llamaba a su arma por el celular, Yuki trataba de hacer entrar en razón a Sue.

-Ya déjalo Sue, nuestra resonancia aun no es tan buena y te va a volver lenta, además es la primera vez que peleas.

-De eso nada-contesto Sue-yo te prometí que cuando entrara a Shibusen no volvería a pasar que alguien se aprovechara, solo porque no tenías técnico. Y cuento con que estaremos bien porque hicimos una promesa.

Yuki la miro, sabia que era inútil tratar de hacerla recapacitar y desistió. Y tampoco quería estresarla más, después de todo lo que había pasado. **"Mira que no decirme lo de esa estúpida bruja"** pensó el joven.

-Esta bien, pero después necesito hablar contigo ¿entendido?-proclamo el chico

-Entendido-contesto Sue. Ya sabia de que quería hablar Yuki con ella, y no se iba a echar para atrás en nada de lo que sentía por el.

-Esta bien, me presento Samanta Carter maestra de guadaña-dijo con sonrisa de satisfacción

-Sue Evans maestra de armas demoniacas-y también sonrío, de la misma manera que Maka lo hacia cuando no tenia dudas.

El arma de Samanta llego, era una chica menuda de cabello negro y rizado, y ojos castaños, parecía tranquila y de buen juicio.

-Ahora ¿en que te metiste?-dijo mirando a Samanta y luego a Sue-ay no, con la hija de Soul-sempai no

-Ella fue la que me reto, así que transfórmate Melisa

-Entiendo -suspiro Melisa y se transformo en una guadaña, con mango color caoba y su hoja era color vino con negro-¿hay algún profesor para validar esto?

-Aquí estoy-exclamo sid-sensei que venia acompañado de Alec y Yuta

Habían estado buscando a su amigo, pero observaron la escena desde una ventana que daba a los terrenos traseros de la escuela.

-Mira que eres precipitada-dijo Alec

-Es una terca-corroboro Yuta

-Tu cállate, porque eres igual o peor cuando te lo propones-lo regaño Alec

-Transfórmate Yuki-ordeno Sue

La resonancia que sintió en ese momento el chico no era como la de días atrás. Ya no había melancolía, pero si algo mas…

-Yuki ya no pesas-menciono Sue

-¿En serio?-pregunto el chico-pues algo hicimos bien

-¡Comiencen!-grito el profesor

Samanta dio el primer golpe, tomo su guadaña y trato de cercar entre el filo de su arma y ella a Sue, que brinco para poder esquivarla.

-Eso si que no-dijo Samanta y antes de que estuviera fuera de alcance, la jalo del tobillo para tirarla al suelo.

Iba a golpearla con la guadaña, pero Sue bloqueo el golpe con su sable. Logro ponerse en pie y oponer resistencia al golpe de Samanta, al mismo tiempo. Alec, Yuta y Sid-sensei miraban la pelea detenidamente.

-Las mujeres están locas-decía Yuta

-Ni que lo digas-afirmo Alec, que ya se encontraba sentado en el suelo, con el rostro recargado en la palma de su mano y parecía más bien aburrido.

-¿Y si usamos el caza brujas?-aconsejo Samanta

-Tonta-le decía Melisa-ella no es una bruja, te falta sentido común.

-¿Y si usamos el modo espada mítica?-pregunto Sue

-Ni lo menciones, aun no estas lista-dijo Yuki en un tono que no aceptaba reproche alguno

-Es como si supiera como atacare-le decía Samanta a su arma

-Claro, su padre es guadaña, obvio que ha practicado con él-decía Melisa

Ambas se veían cansadas. A Samanta se le dificultaba acertar los golpes, mientras que Sue se quedaba sin aire.

-Esto se esta alargando, ¿Por qué no lo terminan de un solo golpe?-grito Alec poniéndose en pie-no es como si se quisieran matar ¿o si?

Samanta miro a Sue desafiantemente y esta asintió. Ambas sonreían. Un solo golpe decidiría esto.

-Sue ten cuidado-advirtió Yuki

-Samanta no seas imprudente-dijo Melisa

Samanta tenía más experiencia que Sue, pero ella era más rápida y conocía los ataques con guadaña. Las dos dieron un solo golpe. Sue corrió y brinco para dar el golpe desde arriba y Samanta al parecer la recibiría. Solo se vio como ambas salieron despedidas en el aire y caían de espaldas. Sus armas se transformaron para ayudarlas.

-Sam, ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Melisa

-Con un labio roto, pero bien-dijo mientras palpaba su boca con los dedos –me duele todo ¡Auch!

Su compañera meneo la cabeza y la ayudo a levantarse

-Sue te ayudo.

-No, ya me levanto yo sola-sin embargo se quedo sentada.

A pesar de que acababa de empatar con Samanta y seguía molesta con ella. Ver a Yuki la calmaba y al mismo tiempo la ponía nerviosa. Yuki al ver que no se levantaba, no volvió a preguntar y la tomo en brazos para llevarla a la enfermería

-¿Qué haces? Bájame puedo andar sola-exclamaba la chica

-Te bajo en la enfermería-respondió Yuki

-¡Hey!-grito Samanta-eres buena, una mocosa aun, pero buena. Me agradas. Por cierto Yuki lo siento

Sue no dijo nada, Yuki solo asintió y se marcho en dirección a la enfermería, dejando atrás a sus amigos.

-Mejor no interrumpir-dijo Alec y Yuta asintió

-Ya en serio ¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto Yuki a la chica que tenia en brazos

-Bien-respondió ella sin mirarlo, no podía verlo, estaban solos y tenía miedo de echarlo todo a perder

Yuki no sabia si Sue recordaba la noche que intento besarla **"Vamos pregúntale"** pensó para darse ánimos. Llegaron a la enfermería, que por el momento se encontraba vacía. Y Yuki dejo en la cama a Sue.

-En serio, estoy bien Yuki, solo un poco cansada y adolorida

-Descansa-fue la única contestación del joven

El silencio era incomodo, jamás habían pasado por esto, hasta que…

-Te quiero

-¿Qué?

-Que te quiero

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Si, tal vez tú no me quieras del mismo modo que yo, pero tenia que decirlo.

Sue permanecía sentada en la cama y el muchacho recargo ambas manos en la cama, cada una a los lados de Sue y acerco su cara a la de ella.

-Yo también te quiero-dijo él-y es algo que no puedo evitar. Eres lo mas importante para mi.-termino susurrando en el oído de la muchacha.

Sue no sabia que mas hacer, literalmente hablando, era algo nuevo para ella, sentía cosquillas en las palmas de las manos, el corazón le palpitaba muy rápido, se sentía mareada y sin darse cuenta dio varios suspiros que Yuki si noto. La tenia tan cerca de él, todo en ella le parecía perfecto, y sus labios le exigían que tomara los de la muchacha, pero no quería espantarla. Primero tomo sus manos que se encontraban temblando o quizá eran las suyas, no lo sabia, pero eso no importaba. Todo era diferente a la primera vez que intento besarla. Ambos estaban nerviosos y ansiosos. Sue no tenia cara de desconcierto, todo lo contrario, su cara estaba sonrojada y al ver los ojos azules de Yuki, lentamente cerro los suyos, como esperando a que el joven continuara. Esto fue una señal para Yuki, que tomo el rostro de la chica entre sus manos, estaba cálida debido a la pena que sentía ella.

-Yuki yo….-dijo Sue con los ojos aun cerrados, pero el chico no la dejo continuar

-Ssh-murmuro Yuki, cerca de la cara de ella, para después besar su frente, seguir con sus parpados y mejilla, para terminar en sus labios. Por primera vez pudo saborear sus labios.

Sue se puso de rodillas encima de la cama para quedar a la misma altura que Yuki, que la abrazo para profundizar más el beso, ella también coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él.

-Auch-exclamo Sue contra los labios del chico

-Perdón-se disculpo Yuki con la muchacha y se separaron-olvide que no te sentías muy bien- la volvió a sentar en la cama y puso su cabeza en el regazo de Sue.

-No te preocupes-dijo ella viendo hacia la ventana, con una mano en el pecho y la otra paseaba en el cabello de Yuki distraídamente-por cierto recuerdo lo que paso esa noche en mi casa.

-¿Lo recuerdas?-exclamo Yuki alzando la vista

-Si, y lamento no haberte correspondido en ese momento, también lamento arruinarte este y sé que tal vez no entiendas esto, pero lamento igual los años que desperdicie, al menos, los últimos dos

-Sue…

-No me interrumpas por favor-se puso de pie causando que el joven también se levantara y continuo-no se como, pero me gustaría compensar todo eso.

Yuki suspiro, y la abrazo, no entendía muy bien lo que Sue trataba de decir (Yuki solo sabia lo mismo que los demás) pero no necesitaba compensación alguna, solo quería estar cerca de Sue, protegerla. A ella, que hizo lo que él, no había podido en años. Declararse. Y Sue no sabía que la impulsaba a decir tantas cosas incoherentes, tal vez eran los sentimientos que se habían encontrado reprimidos, debido a la falta de ese pedacito de su alma, o simplemente era algo que sentía y tenia que expresar. Si, eso era, los dos eran malos con las palabras, pero ya superarían eso

-Solo hay algo que quiero preguntar, después podemos ir avanzando juntos, poco a poco ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?-pregunto Yuki acariciando la mejilla de Sue.

La chica solo contesto con un leve _"si"_, pero con una gran sonrisa. Se acercaron para volver a besarse, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Mejor que la sueltes, su padre viene para acá porque se entero de la pelea-le aconsejaba su hermano menor

-¿Estaban espiando?-pregunto Yuki algo molesto

-Para nada, solo vigilamos-respondió Alec

Se soltaron en el momento justo cuando Soul entro preguntando por su hija

-Papá estoy bien-decía Sue para calmar a su padre

-¿Cómo se te ocurre pelearte?

-Tu hiciste lo mismo una vez ¿recuerdas?-cuestiono su esposa que se asomaba por la puerta de la enfermería-a veces creo que saco mas tu carácter que el mio-dijo con una sonrisa en los labios

-Uhm-fue la única contestación de Soul mientras todos reían

Estaba atardeciendo cuando por fin las clases terminaron. Yuki tomaba de la mano a su novia, que le sonreía con ternura y cuando ella volteaba para otro lado, debido a los nervios, el jalaba su mano cariñosamente, así ella volteaba para verlo otra vez.

-Te voy a preguntar algo-dijo de repente Sue

-Esta bien, pero antes de eso toma-dijo Yuki dándole una caja envuelta para regalo

La muchacha abrió la caja, dentro de ella había unos guantes de cuero, sin dedos y de color blanco

-Sé que no puedes usar los de tu madre, así que me tome el atrevimiento de comprarte estos, claro, solo si tú los quieres

-Gracias-y beso a su novio en la mejilla

-Y bien ¿Qué querías preguntar?-dijo el sonrojado por el gesto de la muchacha

-Pues… bueno yo….-tartamudeo Sue-yoqueríasabercuandotecomencé agustar-termino de decir esto muy rápido, pero Yuki alcanzo a comprender todo

-Me preguntas cosas muy lejanas, te debería bastar con saber, que lo nuestro comenzó el día que hicimos aquella promesa-contesto Yuki con una sonrisa y cargo a Sue para poder besarla.

Si, una promesa que no cambiarían por nada del mundo.

**######################################################################################################**


	8. NOTA

_**NOTA**_

_**Bueno, después de algunas peticiones decidí hacer una continuación, porque la mayor parte de la aventura se la llevaron Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, y Black estar.**_

_**Pero esta continuación la llevare acabo en una historia que se llamara "Nueva aventura", en esta vendrán mas cosas de los hijos (invenciones mías,) de los maravillosos personajes de Soul Eater, creaciones de Okubo-sensei.**_

_**Esto por dos razones:**_

_**La primera porque el titulo de "Hagamos un cambio" perdería sentido, si la continuo solo porque si (y porque creo que el otro titulo es mejor para lo que voy a escribir ¬¬)**_

_**La segunda es porque, tal vez muchos solo quieran leer hasta donde deje mi primer fic, así que tienen la opción de leer la otra historia, o de no leerla**_

_**Y por ultimo muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y apoyo.**_

_**Bien con esto me despido :D y en verdad apreciaría saber su opinión ya que esto de escribir lo hago para que pasen un rato agradable**_


End file.
